Mixed-Up-Movie: The Rebellion
by legomariostarwars123
Summary: Season 2 Finale AU: What if Kanan had Blocked Maul's potentially blinding blow? what if Vader had captured Ahsoka? Find out in this fanfic! A Prequel to my Fanfic/Fan Animated Youtube series (not sure yet) the Mixed-up-Movie!
1. Prologue

"I won't leave you. Not this time."

Ahsoka and Vader stared at each other for a few minutes, each awaiting a response.

Vader's sith yellow eye narrowed. "Then you will die." He ignited his lightsaber, and began to slowly walk towards Ahsoka. She ignited her twin white blades, blocking Vader's blow behind her back, as the lockdown door in the Temple sealed shut, as Ezra looked on in horror.

On the other side, Kanan called to Ezra, "Ezra, come on! We've got to get out of here!" The _Phantom_ took off, flying away from the collapsing temple.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka and Vader continued to duel as the temple collapsed around them.

Ahsoka said, "What happened to you? Why did you become this way?"

"I can't explain," said Vader. "I didn't want this, but Palpatine tricked me! He manipulated me, used me! I know he's planning to cast me aside." Ahsoka began to look sad. "I know, one day, I want to overthrow him, but I cannot do it without help. Join me, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka frowned; "Never."

Vader then force pushed her against the wall of the temple. Walking up to her, he put restraint cuffs on her and used his lightsaber to cut his way out of the temple.


	2. Ahsoka Lives

_3 Weeks Later_

Imperial Star Destroyer _Relentless_

Vader, Healed and repaired after the incident on Malachor, kneeled before a hologram of his master. "My Master, Skywalker's apprentice has been captured," he said.

"You have done well, Lord Vader," said Palpatine. "Bring her to Coruscant. I will interrogate her personally."

"As you wish," Vader said. "What about Maul?"

Palpatine frowned in disgust. "Let him run and hide," he said. "Eventually he will reveal himself again, and then we will strike."

"Yes, my master," said Vader. He ended the hologram Transmission. Exiting the room, He passed by Admiral Konstantine, and turned to face another helmeted figure.

"Twelfth Brother," he said.

The Inquisitor turned to face Vader. "What is it?"

"I am assigning you to escort Prisoner Tano to Coruscant, specifically the Imperial palace. I will be there shortly after you."

"It will be done Lord Vader," said the Twelfth Brother.

On the _Ghost_

Ezra fastened the emitter cap onto his new lightsaber. Igniting it, he stood back. It was blue, like his old one, but this time did not have the blaster attachment, but instead was traditionally designed with a narrow neck at the top of the hilt.

It was in this moment that Ezra reached out into the force for what felt like the Millionth time, to see if Ahsoka was still alive. And this time, he felt something.

"Kanan!" yelled Ezra.

Kanan opened his eyes. "What is it Ezra? Can't you see I'm meditating?"

"I sensed something!" Ezra exclaimed. "Kanan, Ahsoka's still alive!"

"Then we'd better get going! Chopper, come on!" Kanan said. "Wait. Do you know where she is?"

"I can't name the location, but she's being taken to… A planet that appears to be one big city!"

"Coruscant," Kanan said, "The Imperial Capital. Knowing the empire, she's probably being brought before the Emperor himself."

"Then let's go!" Ezra said.

"Ugh, fine," said Kanan. "It's dangerous though, but I guess it's worth it."

Kanan, Ezra, and Chopper, got in the _Phantom_ and took off for Coruscant.


	3. The Rescue, Part I

**Author's Note: Sorry I've taken so long to update this, I've just been very busy with other things.**

The _Phantom_ exited hyperspace.

"Wow. I've never seen anything like this," said Ezra.

"There aren't very many planets in the galaxy like Coruscant," replied Kanan. "But be careful, there'll be loads of Stormtroopers around.

"Okay," said Ezra.

They landed on an area filled with shops and restaurants.

"Kanan, where are we going?" asked Ezra.

"To a place that we won't likely be caught, to get answers," said Kanan. "However, we should still put on our Stormtrooper disguises."

"Okay," said Ezra.

They exited the phantom and walked toward a building. The Sign read "Dex's Diner" in Aurebesh.

"I don't want any trouble with Imperials, okay Trooper?" said an obese male Besalisk.

"Dexter, it's me, Kanan Jarrus," said Kanan. "I need information."

In the back room, Dexter and Kanan continued to talk.

"So, your ally got captured and is being taken here, eh?" said Dexter.

"Yes, and we need to know where on Coruscant she is," replied Kanan.

"Hmm… if she's a top priority target, then she is likely being taken to the Imperial Palace, which was once your Jedi Temple," said Dexter.

"Thank you for your help Dex," said Kanan.

Kanan and Ezra left Dex's Diner, and got an airspeeder to the Federal District. After arriving, they snuck around into a Minor entrance. After they changed into their normal clothes, they were walking down a Hallway when they heard a voice.

"Well, well, if it isn't Kanan Jarrus and his Padawan, Ezra, isn't it? I've been waiting for this opportunity for a long time."

"Who are you, what are you?" asked Kanan.

A Helmeted figure emerged from the Shadows, and ignited a Crimson blade. "Your worst nightmare."

"An Inquisitor!" said Ezra.

"I know, come on!" said Kanan.

The Two Jedi Charged at the Twelfth Brother and prepared to duel.

 **Author's Note 2: Well, what did you think? Also, sorry this chapter is a bit short; I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger. Also, about how Kanan knows Dex, I won't go into that now, but It will be covered later.**


	4. The Rescue, Part II

In a dark corridor in the Imperial Palace, Ezra and Kanan continued to duel the Twelfth Brother.

"Why do these Inquisitors just keep coming?" said Ezra.

"I don't know, but this one seems more powerful," said Kanan.

"Yes you two, I am, you could say, unique. Call it, natural," said the inquisitor. He engaged in a blade lock with Kanan and Ezra.

The Twelfth Brother reached out with his hand, sending Kanan and Ezra flying into the wall of the corridor with an extremely powerful force push. He put cuffs on them, and activated his comlink.

"Lord Vader, I have encountered and captured the Jedi," he said.

"Good work, Twelfth Brother, bring them to the Emperor's office for questioning."

"As you wish."

Meanwhile in a prison block in the Imperial Palace, Vader continued to Interrogate Ahsoka.

"Where are the surviving Jedi?" Vader asked, the frustration evident in his voice.

"I'll never – tell – you," said Ahsoka.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to make you speak."

Vader reached his hand towards Ahsoka. Ahsoka felt a tug on her head, and began to scream.

Vader walked out of the cell, and strode into the Emperor's office.

"Master, she has revealed the locations of three Jedi survivors," said Vader.

"Good," said Palpatine, "Which ones?"

"Rahm Kota, Kazdan Paratus, and Council Member Shaak Ti," replied Vader.

The Twelfth Brother came into the room, dragging Kanan and Ezra Behind him.

"Well well , if it isn't the Jedi I've heard so much about," said Palpatine.

"I won't tell you anything," said Kanan.

Meanwhile Back in Ahsoka's Cell, one trooper was guarding. Ahsoka thought, _I don't have my lightsabers, all I have is… That's it! The force!_ She then said to the trooper, "You _will_ let me go and not alert other Stormtroopers."

"I will let you go and not alert other Stormtroopers," said the trooper. He deactivated Ahsoka's restraints and left. Ahsoka then jumped out and ran for the Emperor's office, grabbing her lightsabers from a storage room along the way.

Meanwhile, Palpatine was interrogating Kanan with the force when a high-ranking officer said to him through the comlink, "The prisoner, she's gone!"

"How – " said Palpatine, just as Ahsoka charged into the room, Lightsabers activated, and deactivated the restraints on Kanan and Ezra, who force pulled their Lightsabers back into their hands.

"How did you escape?" asked Ezra, surprised and energetic.

"The force," said Ahsoka.

"Ohhhh, yeah, that," said Ezra, seemingly knowing more details.

"Come on," said Kanan. "We need to get out of here fast!" He yelled into his comlink, and at Ezra and Ahsoka.

Chopper beeped a reply, and began to fly the _Phantom_ towards the Imperial Palace.

Ezra, Kanan, and Ahsoka exited the Imperial palace, and jumped onto the _Phantom_ as it flew by.

Later, aboard a Phoenix Squadron blockade runner, Rex and Ahsoka reunited once again.

"I'm glad you're alive," said Rex.

"Me too," said Ahsoka.

The Rest of the crew welcomed back Kanan, Ezra and Ahsoka.

Meanwhile, on an unknown planet, Maul meditated through the dark side. He had sensed the rescue of Ahsoka, and knew that it had set him back, as had failing to blind or kill Kanan. _But eventually_ , Maul thought, _I will have my Revenge._

 **Author's Note: Longer Chapter Today! Next chapter will be Sabine-centric, so be ready for that.**


	5. Birthday

Sabine sat in her cabin, nervous. _This is a big day for both me and the crew_ , she thought, _and I can't mess it up._

"Sabine! We're waiting!" called Hera from the common room.

"I'll be out in a few minutes!" Sabine replied, starting to become even more nervous. Then, after five more minutes, she stood up and walked towards the common room.

Ezra sat there, along with the rest of the crew plus Ahsoka, Rex, and Sato, waiting. Then, he caught a glimpse of Sabine.

"Wow…" said Ezra, stunned.

Sabine walked down the hallway, wearing a beautiful pink dress. Ezra thought, _She looks Beautiful! It's not very often you see Mandalorians wearing dresses._

"Happy 18th birthday Sabine," said Hera. "Let's all sing for her."

They sang Happy Birthday, and then sat down.

Kanan said, "Sabine, you've been with us for over 3 years now, and I am so proud of you."

"Thanks Kanan. Do you think I should tell Ezra?"

Kanan nodded.

"Tell me what?" said Ezra.

"About my past," replied Sabine.

They went into Sabine's cabin.

"So Sabine, what do you want to tell me?" asked Ezra.

She pulled out a holoprojector and activated it, revealing an image of a teenage boy, who looked a lot like Sabine, in an imperial cadet uniform.

"Ezra, this is my twin brother, Darryn Wren," she said.

"You had a brother? Why haven't you told me this yet?" Ezra said.

"Never mind that, but anyways, although we were twins, we could not have been more different. Whereas I was rebellious, and eventually joined this crew, Darryn was fiercely loyal to the empire, and planned to become a High ranking naval officer."

"What happened to him?" Ezra asked.

"I honestly don't know. Last I heard, he was transferred to the Royal Imperial Academy on Coruscant to finish his officer training."

"Wow," said Ezra.

Meanwhile, aboard Star Destroyer _Relentless_ , Admiral Konstantine looked at the path of a tracking device placed on the _Phantom_ during the Incident on Coruscant.

"There…" said the Twelfth Brother, pointing to a dot on the map.

"Atollon, that's where they are," said Vader.

"My lord, are you sure?" said Konstantine.

"Yes, they are on Atollon, set our course to there at once."

"Yes my lord," said Konstantine.

Star Destroyer _Relentless_ entered Hyperspace, preparing to ambush the rebels yet again.

 **Author's Note: Nice Little plot twist there with Sabine, right? Anyways, the Empire always manages to find the rebel base somehow, and here they go yet again.**


	6. Battle of Atollon, Part I

Ezra lay in bed, sleeping. Then, he had another vision.

He saw Star Destroyers coming out of hyperspace, TIE Fighters emerging seconds later.

Ahsoka dueling Vader again, for the second time, only this time it was on… Atollon! The Empire was going to find them!

He saw himself and Kanan dueling the Twelfth Brother again, also on Atollon. Then the vision ended.

A few hours later, another vision happened.

He saw a Jedi, who looked like Kanan, but was older, with white hair. An Inquisitor Looking figure leapt towards the Jedi and engaged in a blade lock.

"Vader thinks he's turned you, but I can sense your future!" said the Jedi. "And Vader won't always be your Master. I sense only… Me…"

The vision ended, only this time it was powerful enough to wake Ezra up fully. He ran into the common room, where Kanan and Hera were discussing things.

"Kanan I had not one, but two visions last night!" exclaimed Ezra.

"What?" said Kanan. "What happened in them?"

"The one I can save for later, but the other one is really important," said Ezra.

Kanan and Hera looked at each other, then at Ezra.

"I saw the Empire attacking Atollon!" exclaimed Ezra.

"What!? We need to get everyone ready!" said Kanan.

"I'll warn Commander Sato," said Hera, leaving the common room.

Star Destroyer _Relentless,_ One hour later.

Admiral Konstantine stood on the Bridge, staring out the window.

"I hope you're right about this Lord Vader," said Konstantine.

"When am I wrong?" said Vader. "If you'll excuse me, I am heading to my meditation chamber."

The star destroyer emerged from hyperspace, TIE fighters immediately leaving to attack.

Vader sat in his chamber, when Agent Kallus arrived.

"Agent Kallus," said Vader. "What is it?"

"My lord, we're under attack. The rebels knew we were coming."

"Admiral Konstantine arrived too close to Atollon."

"My lord…" said Kallus.

"He has failed too many times to capture the rebels," said Vader. "Attack the surface immediately."

"As you wish," said Kallus.

Kallus exited the room, as a hologram of Konstantine appeared.

"My lord, there may have been a slight problem. The rebels –"

Konstantine was interrupted by a lack of air in his throat.

"You have failed me far too many times, and enough is enough," said Vader, with little emotion. "Captain Ozzel, I am putting you in place as temporary Admiral until I can find someone… Competent."

Konstantine collapsed, dead.

"Thank you Lord Vader," said Ozzel.

Vader ended the transmission and exited his meditation chamber, heading toward his shuttle.

Meanwhile on the surface, Stormtrooper transports opened, and the battle had begun.

Kanan, Ezra, and Ahsoka were deflecting blaster bolts when they saw Vader's shuttle land.

The ramp lowered, and Vader and the Twelfth Brother walked out. Kanan, immediately recognizing the two dark side users, contacted Hera.

"Hera, you need to detach the _Phantom_ and get the _Ghost_ out of here!"

"Kanan, are you sure, we won't leave you again!"

"Yes, we'll be fine now go!"

Hera nodded after ending the transmission. "Chopper, go take the _Phantom_ and get Kanan, Ezra, and Ahsoka."

Chopper beeped his approval and left the cockpit.

Vader said to the Twelfth Brother, "I will handle Tano; you take care of the other two."

"Yes my lord."

The two dark side users split up, preparing to attack the Jedi.


	7. Battle of Atollon, Part II

**Author's Note: Well, I'm finally finishing this story! Don't worry, there's a lot more to come!**

The Twelfth Brother clashed blades with Kanan and Ezra as Vader did the same with Ahsoka.

"Why is it we can never keep a base for long?" exclaimed Ezra over the clashing of blades.

"Yeah," said Kanan, "and this inquisitor seems… different. Run!"

Kanan and Ezra took off running toward the _Phantom_ as Chopper lowered the ramp. Meanwhile, Ahsoka dueled Vader.

"I will tell you again," said Vader coldly, "join me and the Empire, or die."

"Sorry, Skyguy, I've chosen my path," said Ahsoka.

"Then your fate is sealed," replied Vader.

Ahsoka took off running toward the _Phantom_ , which Kanan and Ezra had successfully boarded. She jumped onto the ramp just as it rose to close. The _Phantom_ took off and went into space.

Meanwhile on the Star Destroyer _Relentless_ , Admiral Ozzel watched as the battle, consisting of the _Ghost_ , and several A-Wings, raged on.

"Sir," said a captain, "Lord Vader requests a pickup."

"Send a shuttle immediately," replied Ozzel.

Back on the surface, rebel soldiers, officers, and pilots struggled to evacuate. After a long time of defending, the last CR-90 Corvette left the surface of Atollon. The rebels passed the blockade and jumped into hyperspace.

"They escaped," said Ozzel.

Vader entered the bridge. "Yes, but I think we have found someone to catch them. Admiral Thrawn recently devastated a rebel cell at Batonn, and is now a Grand Admiral. I think he might be the right man to defeat our rebels."

"The Chiss?! He's, well, not human," questioned Ozzel.

"The academy may have tolerated your xenophobia, but I do not," said Vader coldly.

"Yes, my apologies," said Ozzel.

Meanwhile, in the communication chamber, the Twelfth Brother contacted Emperor Palpatine. "My emperor, the rebels have been driven from Atollon, are on the run."

"Yes, good work. I have faith that, in time, you will be powerful enough to replace Lord Vader. He is weak and fragile, and is no longer a worthy apprentice. You, on the other hand, have great potential," said Palpatine.

"I trust your judgement. I will not fail you, _Master._ "

The Twelfth Brother left the chamber and went to receive his next objective from Lord Vader.


End file.
